Philemon
Character Synopsis Philemon '''is a recurring, important figure in the Persona series. He lives within the realm of the consciousness and unconsciousness of all souls and he awakens within people the ability to use Personas. He cannot directly interfere, however, the party is aided by the Velvet Room, which is filled with his servants. Philemon is conducting an experiment with Nyarlathotep to see if humans can become enlightened beings, rising above their nature, or if they will completely and utterly destroy themselves. The war between the two is revealed to be essentially a bet between the two meant to probe humanity's heart to wonder what lies inside: whether Nyarlathotep's ultimate triumph, or Philemon's. Character Statistics '''Tiering: 2-B Verse: Persona Name: Philemon Gender: Male Age: Beyond time Classification: Collective Unconscious, Humanity Itself Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Soul Manipulation (Maintains and can return souls back to the ocean of Collective Unconscious), Reality Warping (Capbale of making rumors become a reality. Can also rewrite the entire universe), Empathic Manipulation, Morality Manipulation (Scales to Nyarlathotep, who altered the behavior of Tatsuya's brother, turning him to a sweet loving person to rude and violent), Mind Manipulation, Memory Manipulation (As a god of Collective Unconscious, Philemon has the ability to alter the minds of morals. Also scales to Yaldaboath, who altered the perceptions of mankind to dismiss the existence of the Phantom Thieves and sealed away Lavenza's memories), Creation (Granted Tatsuya the power to create another timeline), Abstract Existence (Exists as the embodiment of Collective Unconscious's. Represents the good aspects of humankind), Telepathy (Capable of speaking with beings across seperate universes), Shapeshifting (Alters it's form depending on those who percieve it. Also can become a butterfly), Immortality (Type 1 & 8; Reliant on the collective unconsciousness of humanity, as the embodiment of its greater potential), Darkness Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Pocket Reality Manipulation (Scales to Nyarlathotep, who created a pocket reality is comprised of darkness and was akin to an endless void), Avatar Creation (Capable of manifesting numerous avatars across the multiverse), Space-Time Manipulation (Altered the very timeline itself), Existence Erasure (Scaling off other beings of Collective Unconscious, whom are capable erasing people from human cognition, of which causes them to disappear from reality), Conceptual Manipulation (Embodies Collective Unconscious and can manipulate it on this level. Also scales to other Collective beings, who controls mankind's perception of human concepts, which in turn affect reality, such as manipuating The Seven Deadly Sins), ETC. Destructive Ability: Multiverse Level (Nyarlathotep has stated that all the souls of humanity return to and come from the Sea of Souls and the CU, and Philemon also stated that since the start, the nature of each human soul and a person's sheer willpower has enough potential to create new realities. Of which in turn means Philemon is maintaining and has absolute dominion over a realm with over 107,602,707,791 universes) Speed: Omnipresent (Exists in the minds of all things existing a mere influence and is the embodiment of consciousness) Lifting Ability: Immeasurable Striking Ability: Multiversal '(Governs over and has absolute control over the sea of souls, of which contains billions of universes manifested from the collective thoughts and willpower of humankind) 'Durability: Multiverse Level (Equal with Nyarlathotep , who's only able to stalemate Philemon themselves) Stamina: Infinite (Exists as a abstract entity of human nature) Range: Multiversal (Controls billions of universes, of which are made from human thought) Intelligence: Genius '''(Should be as smart of Nyarlathotep, who constructed a plan, of which caused all events that happened in Persona 2 to occur. Also has knowledge far beyond any human) '''Weaknesses: Unknown Other Attributes List of Equipment: None Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Reality Warping:' As the administrator of the Collective Unconscious, Nyarlathotep has full control over the cognitive universe. Upon encroaching upon reality and fusing the cognitive universe with the physical universe, his control spreads and allows him to directly change the real world as he sees fit. *'Existence Erasure: '''After fusing reality with the cognitive universe, by erasing an object or person's existence within the Collective Unconscious, that object or person's real counterpart would cease to exist in reality as well. Others '''Notable Victories:' Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Persona Category:Shin Megami Tensei Category:Neutral Characters Category:Gods Category:Religious Figures Category:Abstract Beings Category:Shapeshifters Category:Telepaths Category:Psychics Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Mind Users Category:Morality Users Category:Emotion Controllers Category:Immortals Category:Space Benders Category:Conceptual Control Category:Avatar Creation Users Category:Time Benders Category:Darkness Users Category:Void Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Existence Erasers Category:Creation Users Category:Tier 2